bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet Simon
Juliet Simon is the middle child of Jason's family. She has a very close relationship with her older brother Joel and her Uncle John. She has been formally trained in the same manner as her siblings, by private tutors, that the Simon family's great fortune made available. Her swordsmanship skills are inherited from her Uncle James, but her great love of classical music derives greatly from John. Juliet has been practicing the art of ballet since she could stand. This was insisted on her by her father, so that she might attain balance in grace on the battlefield. Her ballet training was done in tandem with fencing lessons from the world's most reknowned masters. The two brothers did much of the parent work for the three children while Jason was AWOL. James bringing in the money to raise them and John making sure they grew up in strong moral character. Appearance Juliet is a trim, athletic young lady. When in combat, a long rapier hangs off of her right hip. When relaxing or in a peaceful environment, Juliet will dress down. Typically a tanktop and shorts, or jeans if its cold out. However, she is never seen without her gloves on. Her left glove is fingerless. She is almost 19. Personality Having essentially been raised by her Uncle John, Juliet is a very polite, proper lady. At least at first. Once you get to know her, Juliet reveals a rather mischevious, prankster side of herself. Her most favorite target is her Uncle James, and often her and John will team up to aggravate him. Her belief towards fighting can be summed up in the word, "Meh." She will do it, and enjoy doing it, but it is not her chief end in life as it is for some *cough* other members of her family. Juliet is also rather good at imitations. Her favorite accent of course being the proper London accent. Abilities Flight of the Bumblebees Type: '''Offensive '''Cost: '''Med '''Range: '''Close '''Stat: '''BUK '''Description: '''A series of quick and stifling slashes. Juliet's rapier becomes a blur, only master swordsman able to follow her manuvres. Her movement is as the wind, her blade dances across and around her opponent's defense, cutting and piercing into the flesh. Ride of the Valkyrie '''Type: Offensive Cost: '''High '''Range: '''Close '''Stat: '''BUK/HAK '''Description: Juliet winds up by drawing her sword back as far as she can, and then thrusting it forward with all her might. Every ounce of Juliet's energy is focused into this single, devastating strike. She has been known to pierce through steel plates with this technique. Ginto Tread Lightly '''Type: '''Utility '''Cost: '''Med '''Range: '''Close '''Stat: '''SEI '''Description: '''Juliet will toss a ginto vial into the air, as it descends, she slices it in half with her rapier. The contents spill over a 10x10 ft area. It creates a sheet of reiryoku, and if anymore than the very lightest pressure is placed on the sheet... BOOM. It will explode underneath the pressure. Drawback, Juliet can trigger the explosion as well. Though do to her slim stature and history of ballet, she has learned to manuver without activating the trap. Category:Quincy Category:Xcution Category:Inactive